Pucks little sister
by rainthenrainbows
Summary: what happens when the jewish badasses of lima happen to be siblings? and what happens when finn happens to have a crush on pucks sister. crazy hilarity comes along.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

**here are some things you need to know before you read.**

**-Quinn never got pregnant and has always been with Puck never with Finn.**

**-Rachel has been going to a performing arts boarding school so she has never met Finn.**

**-Puck is very overprotective of Rachel**

**-Santana, Brittany, and Quinn are all best friends, and when Rachel comes she will be best friends with them.**

**Thats all you need to know! I'll stop bugging you guys now and actually let you read.**

**Enjoy! **

Glee

Finn walked into the glee club room. He saw everyone in their usual couples, and he was with no one. There was Kurt and Mercedes, but they were gossiping about what ever was in this month. He did not want to be part of that. Mike and Tina were sitting on the side just talking. It was more like though Tina complaining how Mike's mom is always on their dates. He did not want to get stuck in that situation. Brittany and Artie sat together, and as usual Artie was trying to explain some concept to Brittany. Sam and Santana were together, and he thought they were the weirdest couple. He went over to Puck and Quinn. He hated hanging out with them...together at least. When they were just by themselves, they were really cool to hang out with. He always felt like the third wheel with them around. Suddenly Puck spoke up.

"Hey Mr. Shue? Can we end practice early I have to pick up my little sister up from the airport." Quinn squealed at this.

"YAY! Can I come? I love Rachel! It's been like forever since I have seen her!" _Who the hell is Rachel? _Finn thought.

"C'mon Quinn, you text her all the time."

"Who's Rachel?" Finn asked.

"My sister," Puck replied evenly." She goes to some performing arts boarding school, but they shut down so now she is gonna be attending Mckinely." Quinn squealed again.

"She is? YAY!" Quinn started jumping up and down.

"Hey can I come?" Finn asked.

"Sure dude. In fact I am begging you to come, I'm gonna need someone to save me from all their squealing."

The three of them left the glee room. It was a silent ride until Puck spoke up.

" oh and hey guys? Don't mention Jesse, they had a hard breakup and I still have to kill him." Quinn gasped.

"Why? They were perfect for each other."

" She refuses to talk to me about it so just don't bring it up kay?"

"k"

"How old is Rachel?" Finn asked.

"15, same as us." But don't get any ideas. Got it? Puck said.

"Got it." Finn said. Finn knew Puck could probably beat him up if he ever wanted to.

"Heres a picture of her." Quinn got out her cell phone and showed Finn.

_Wow she's really pretty. Wait a minute I shouldn't be saying this. Puck would kill me. Oh crap I think I might like her._Finn was pulled back into his thoughts when they arrived at the airport.

** YAY! chapter 1- completed.**

**well please review, and I do take suggestions, but I might not agree. Anyways... review, and if I get 5 reviews by tuesday, I will post a link that I found online, on my profile. It is a sneak peek of the next episode. ( it is so good!)**

**anyways...BYE FOR NOW!**

** -Rainthenrainbows**


	2. sneak peek to episode 6 season 2 link

hey guys!

thanks so much for the reviews and as promised here is the link

/2010-11-05-glee-does-teenage-dream

I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

ENJOY!

-rainthenrainbows


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

Ok is it just me or did anybody get extremely excited over the wedding episode promo? I was so mad about Finn and Santana, but then I saw Finn carrying Rachel and I got happy again :).

SUE IS GETTING MARRIED!Knowing her she would probably get married to herself. Oh and also in the first chapter i mentioned that everybody was 16, but I decided to change it to 16 because I want them to be able to drive.

Rachel's POV

I got off the plane. To me this wasn't about leaving all my friends behind, to me this was a chance to start new…without Jesse. Uhg Jessie. He was terrible to me. I couldn't tell Noah what he did to me, which would make him go all the way to New York and beat him up. Although I wouldn't mind that I don't condone violence at all. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone call my name. I recognized it easily and saw Noah and Quinn, and some other person who I didn't really know. He was really tall, but then again I was kinda, ok really, short. I ran up to them .

"AAAAAAHHHHH QUINNIE!" I screamed, by now everyone was staring at us but I didn't care. I got to see my brother and my best friend.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH RACHIE!" I hugged Quinn and we started discussing what we had to do once I got home. I didn't notice Noah and his kinda cute friend until Noah came up to us.

"What no hug for your bad ass brother?" I laughed at this because if anything he was not badass. I gave him a hug and turned to Finn. Noah noticed this and introduced me to him.

"Hi! My name is Rachel Berry. What's yours?" I said. I wanted to be polite to him.

"Finn. Finn Hudson." He said. "you're Puck's sister right?"

"yeah."

"Why isn't your last name Puckerman then?"

"Oh I had a different father and I just stuck with my father's name." I explained. We decided to head out after that to the car. Finn and Noah took my bags while Quinn and I were talking. We got into the car and started listening to songs on the radio. Quinn and Noah started talking in the front so I decided to know Finn a little better.

"So are you part of glee club with Noah and Quinn?"

"Yeah you should totally join, I heard you went to a performing arts school, so you must be really good. Not that I'm a stalker or anything Puck just told me this." He looked really nervous and really cute. I laughed at this. He seemed so sweet and caring.

" Yeah I probably am." I was about to talk to him more but we pulled up at my house. Quinn started talking.

"Hey can you guys go unpack Rachel's stuff? We have to go to the mall." Quinn gave Noah puppy dog eyes and we both knew he couldn't resist puppy dog eyes. We got into the car and went to the mall. At the mall we were buying things for school next week.

"You so like Finn. We should go on a double date! That is when you guys start dating. OMG then we can get married together and I will be your sister-in-law!" She started rambling on about me and Finn, and I was completely shocked.

"What are you talking about? I do not like Finn." She just stared at me like I had something stuck in my teeth.

"ok maybe a little bit, but I don't even know him yet. I don't want it to be a Jesse relationship." I really hoped she understood.

"Yeah I get it, but out of curiosity what did happen? I mean I know you wont even tell Puck, but can you please tell me? I'm your best friend and not overprotective like Puck." I sighed and decided to tell her.

"ok here it goes, but you have to promise not to tell anybody and not to interrupt, nor must you do anything about it. What has been done is done."

"I promise" Quinn said.

Sorry i didn't get alot of finchel in. I promise more in the next chapter, and also more of Puck's overprotective brotherly skill too. Please review!

-Rainthenrainbows


	4. Chapter 3

**Finns POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about Rachel while Quinn and Rachel were out at the mall; Puck and I were setting things up in her room. I opened a suitcase and started unpacking. When I was almost done I noticed a diary at the very bottom. There was no key. It was practically begging for me to open it. I mean what harm would happen if I did? Its not like I have known her for years, although I feel like I have. Puck noticed me staring at it. We both stared at it for a good, solid 10 minutes. Finally Puck spoke,

"Ok that's it I wanna know what's going on with my little sister, and what happened with Jessie St. ….I don't even give a shit about his last name. We started to read it. It was mainly about her dates with Jessie. I didn't know why, but I hated Jessie. I guess I said that out loud.

"Why do you hate Jessie you don't even know him?" Puck asked.

"I don't know I guess it's just that Rachel is dating him and I kinda like her." When I said that I finally realized what I just said. Oh shit Puck is gonna kill me. He gave me a cold hard glare, and told me,

"You talk, touch, or even stare at Rachel in a romantic way, your gonna be dead in the morning." I was terrified and I gulped in acceptance. We went back to reading the diary, when something came up. It was about her last date with Jesse. We started reading and it was terrible. I dared myself to look at Puck and he looked like he was about to punch some one. I was also really pissed. I like Rachel a lot. Even though I have only known her for a while, she was nice, but I would never say that again in front of Puck.

**Pucks POV**

Holy fricken crap. This jackass thinks he can get away from me in New York because of what he did to my sister. I swear if I wasn't so mad at Jesse I would have punched Finn for what he said. Jesse is gonna die whether what Rachel wrote in her diary is true or not. I need to know what happened. Perfect timing, Rachel just walked into the house with Quinn.

**Rachels POV**

We walked into the house Quinn and I were laughing and set our bags down on the couch. Quinn then said,

"So is what you told me at the mall true?" She said it quiet enough so Noah and Finn couldn't hear us. I was thankful for that, Noah would kill Jesse if he knew.

"Yes" I started remembering the incident, and tears started forming.

"I am so sorry. Why didn't you ever tell me." I could tell Quinn was trying to comfort me but in a way but it wasn't working. As if things couldn't get any worse Noah and Finn came downstairs. I saw Noah holding my diary. _Oh shit_. I knew they read it. Including what happened on my last date with Jesse.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Noah was screaming at me. By now I was sobbing and Quinn was comforting me.

"I don't know! Ok? I didn't want to have any drama going on especially with the drama I know happens in Glee Club." I get that it was not the best excuse, but it was all I could think of since my head was spinning.

"Thats crap! Rachel, I want you to tell me every single detail that happened that night and nothing but that." Noah said it in a slightly softer tone, but you could hear the anger in his voice.

"Ok fine, but it takes a while, you guys might want to sit down." Every body sat down, and I was a little nervous. I noticed Finn looking at me with a crooked smile on his face. He gave me a reassuring look and I'm not really sure why but it helped me tell everybody what happened.

_Flashback:_

_"C'mon babe lets go." Jesse started tugging Rachel away from her friends._

_"Ok fine, bye guys!" Rachel waved at her friends. He walked her to her apartment and they walked inside. They were kissing, when Jesse said something._

_"We should go the next step." Rachel stared at him in shock, she jumped up._

_"Jesse I have already told you, I am not ready." Rachel noticed the sad look on his face and felt guilty. "Well I guess we could." Rachel said thinking she loved Jesse and that they were meant to be. His face brightened and they started kissing again. He said he was hungry and left for a minute. While Rachel was waiting she saw Jesse got a text. She read it and noticed it was a sext. She was furious. When he walked back in Rachel was holding his phone looking pissed. She shoved it in Jesse's face._

_"What the Hell is this? We are so over Jesse and to think I was about to have sex with you." She scoffed, and was about to walk away when he grabbed her wrist. It hurt, and his grip was getting tighter._

_" You ungrateful little slut. How dare you break up with me? I am Jesse St. fricken James. No one breaks up with me." He was getting mad at her._

_"Ow Jesse you are hurting me."_

_"Good." Jesse replied. He threw Rachel against the wall and threw a vase at her. She didn't get hit but a piece of glass hit her. She started crying and ran to a corner._

_"I'll be back next week for some more," He then glared at Rachel," and if you tell any of this to anyone, I don't care if I'm in jail, I will find a way to hurt you." He then left._

_end of flashback:_

By now I noticed Noah was fuming with fury. He walked up to me and looked me dead straight in the eyes. I was Quinn tearing up and Finn was also really mad.

"Do you still have the bruises?" Noah asked

"Yes"I whispered quietly. He then walked grabbed his laptop and walked upstairs.

"Where are you going?" I was really curious. I just told him about the Jesse incident and he was going on his computer?

"I am going to book the first flight to New York, and kill that jackass."

"Noah please don't. I am fine and safe. He will never find me here." I was terrified. If Jesse found out I told not only one person but 3 people, he will hurt me even more. Noah didn't hear me and walked up to his room. Quinn came up to me.

"Don't worry honey I'll go talk to him." I thanked her and noticed it was just me and Finn. I sat down next to him, and I do not know why but I just bursted out crying.

**AAAAHHHHH cliffhanger! I am seriously sorry I haven't updated in a while...o'k in a really long time. Its just that ever since the last 2 episodes my Finchel spirit has gone down a little, but I am thankful for CertifiedGleek because she said Finchel is endgame. Also I am having a writers block, and this chapter took alot to put together. So I would appreciate if you guys left reviews, and also if you have any ideas I will consider using them. I'll also write down your user name at the bottom of that chapter. **

**Spoiler for sometime later in the story: Jesse comes back**

**well thanks for reading:)**

**-rainthenrainbows**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Glee. **

**Rachels POV**

"I'll go talk to him." Quinn said. I really hope Noah would change his mind. I'm terrified. I know Jesse, and he always keeps his promises. I sat down on the couch by now I stopped crying. I sat next to Finn and he gave me a hug. It felt so good I reciprocated it back. That's when the water works started again. He started stroking my hair.

"Every thing will be alright." He whispered in my ear.

"I don't know. I'm terrified what if he finds me? I mean I will never be able to forgive myself if he hurts you guys. Trust me he has his," I noticed I was speaking in one of my famous Rachel Berry rants. Fortunately he cut me off.

"Rach," I liked that nickname I thought. "If he ever finds you, I swear he will be dead the moment he steps his foot into Lima." I smiled at him. We stared at each other for what seemed to be forever when we kissed. I felt sparks fly, and it was amazing. I'm know for a fact that I have never had a kiss like that with Jesse. We pulled away, and just stared at each other again.

"That was… amazing."I said.

"Yeah. Look Rach, I really like you, but I don't want to pressure you. Especially with the whole Jesse issue right now." He seemed so caring.

"I like you too, and I'm not going to let Jesse ruin my life when he has no idea where I am." I was going to lean in for a kiss when he stopped me.

"I want to take you out on a date first." I smiled at this.

"Ok where?" His smile grew huge.

"bowling alley"

"Now?" I was kinda worried, I mean Noah and Quinn are upstairs and I didn't want them to worry.

"Yeah don't worry I'll text them." He took out his cell phone, and grabbed his jacket. I grabbed mine too and we left.

**Quinns POV**

I stormed into Puck's room furiously. I already knew where his room was since I have been here before. I noticed him on the computer booking a ticket to New York. I slammed the laptop down.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell was that for Quinn? I have to go kill that Jesse St. Jackass." I have known Puck for a long time. I knew that wasn't just it.

"Look Puck, I wanna kill Jesse too, but did you hear what she said? She said that Jesse told her 'if she told anyone he would find her.'" I quoted using fingers. He buried his face into his hands. I felt bad for him and I sat next to him on his bed.

"Puck, I love you, and I know that's not the only reason why you're upset."

"Fine, you wanna know the truth? I fricken pissed because I could have stopped it. I feel like the worst brother in the world. My mom is never around, and its my job to protect her. She was fricken hit Quinn! And I always protected her, even when we were younger. Now I can't do anything and I feel useless." I realized just then that Puck was the overprotective brother when it came to Rachel. I think this just made me love him more. Suddenly it was a text from Finn.

_Im takin Rach bowling, she could use some cheering up. –Finn_

I showed Puck the text. I noticed him a little uneasy at first about Finn and Rachel together so I decided to get his mind off of it.

"Hey," I patted his leg. "Finn will never break Rachel's heart. Now how about we order Chinese food? I'm starving." I knew Chinese food was his favorite, and he wouldn't be able to turn it down. No matter how pissed he was.

"Ok" He silently agreed and I went downstairs to order.

* * *

Ok guys! Sorry if its not a very long chapter but its 1:01 wait, make that 1:02 at night and I am exhausted. I just can't sleep so I decided to make this chapter. Anyways my Finchel spirit has gone up a little more and I decide to celebrate that. This is the Finchel O Meter

[ ]

Obviously its not that great right now. If you want to you cant put what your Finchel O Meter is right now in the reviews! And also tell me if you want Kurt and Mercedes to be friends or enemies.

Im gonna stopp talking now. Review!

-Rainthenrainbows


	6. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE!

**Rachels POV**

Crap I have to go to school tomorrow! I think I just might join the glee club. Quinn has been trying to get me to join the Cheerios but I'm not very good at cheerleading and I suck at doing flips and stuff. Today Quinn and I were at the mall. I was given a list of what to do so I would not be slushied. I glanced over at Quinn. She was choosing my first day of school outfit. Interrupting my thought, she said,

"Ok I made a list of what you need to do to be popular."

I looked at the list.

WAYS TO STAY POPULAR AND NOT GET SLUSHIED

Dress cool

Hang out with me, Santana, and Brittany

Join cheerios

I was fine with all of them except the last one.

"Quinn, for the last time, I am not joining the cheerios."

"Fine. It doesn't matter anyway since your pucks little sister and my best friend. You probably wont get slushied." I got aggravated.

"What the hell does that mean?" Quinn stared at me as if it was a "duh" question.

"You will find out tomorrow when you get to school." I blinked. Really, that's what she's going to tell me?

"What do you mean I'll find out?" By now I was really curious. She looked at her cell phone.

"Crap my mom is going to kill me…. I'm gonna be late!" She got up.

"Really Quinn? That's weird because you told me 10 minutes ago that you have to be home at 10. It's 2." I knew she was just avoiding the subject.

"I'll pick you up before school bye!" She then left.

"Way to make a dramatic ext!" I muttered. She turned around.

"I'm not the dramatic one, you are." She then swiftly left. I sat down. As much as I hated to admit it; I was a drama queen.

* * *

**the next day**

I woke up to "Don't Rain On My Parade" on my alarm clock. I could still feel the sleep drape over my eyes. I looked at the clock. It was 5:30. _That's weird_ I thought, _my alarm clock is supposed to go off at 6._ I pressed the snooze button and went back to sleep. It was only 5 seconds later when someone violently shook me awake. I opened my eyes and saw Quinn staring at me. I screamed. She covered my mouth.

"Shh, Puck and your mom are still asleep."

"Why are you here anyway, and how did you get in?"

"Don't you remember? I'm here to help you get ready. And trust me, Puck showed me the spare key you guys have under the mat a long time ago."

"Cant we wait till 6?" I growled.

"No. Why do you think I wet your alarm earlier lat night?"

I glared at her.

"Now that I'm here, we can work on your hair and make up." I finally noticed she was in her cheerios uniform and had her hair in a tight ponytail. I decided to just go along with whatever she had planned for me. I slipped the outfit we chose yesterday and Quinn dragged me over to my bathroom. She made me wear a blindfold the entire time; except when she did the eyes. When she removed the blindfold I looked in the mirror. I was kinda surprised. I looked really pretty. Quinn squealed.

" All the guys will be drooling over you. Especially Finn." I laughed and grabbed my book bag. When we got down Puck was eating some waffles. He glanced at my outfit and glared.

" No way in hell is you wearing that! Go upstairs and change." Puck said. I was about to give one of my famous Rachel Berry tirades, but Quinn beat me to it.

"Relax Puck, I mean c'mon the cheerios wear much worse clothes, and I'm sure Finn will love it." Puck sighed and just continued eating his waffles. All of the sudden the doorbell rang.

"Oh I forgot to mention Finn is driving us to school." Puck said.

I got little butterflies in my stomach; I hoped he liked my outfit. Ever since that night we went bowling I've been thinking about him a lot.

* * *

ok this might be one of the last updates in a really long time. Sorry but I decided to finish two other stories, before I continue with this one. They are both Puckleberry so you can read those if you want. Anyways sorry, and i hope you will review!

- rainthenrainbows


	7. Chapter 7

Ok guys, as you know I haven't been writing these stories; I have honestly lost interest in them. I don't want to just delete them because I think they can become great stories. If you want to adopt the story then just message me with a reason why. And I would love it if once you start writing it to send me the link. I would love to read it. :)

~Rainthenrainbows


End file.
